Dwarf Mountaineer
Dwarf Mountaineers are trappers who roam the highest peaks and glaciers of the mountainous Dwarf realms. These regions are covered by snow for most of the year and so the Mountaineers must patrol on skis. They are much valued by the Dwarf Lords as mountain troops. Overview Deep within the mountain ranges of the Old World lie the Dwarf Holds. From their lofty walls can be seen the snow-capped peaks where only the Dwarf Mountaineers live. These Dwarfs live high on the peaks in their isolated log cabins and ice-delvings, eking out an existence by trapping wild beasts for their meat and fur. With their weather-beaten faces and deer-hide winter clothing, they are the very image of hardened mountaineers. The Dwarf Mountaineers use skis to cross the treacherous slopes and glaciers. They are experts in this mode of travel, skiing in total silence to avoid causing avalanches, and even being able to fight from skis. One of the hazards of patrolling the high slopes is the possibility of ambush by Orcs or other enemy creatures who lurk in the mountain passes. For this eventuality, the Mountaineers are equipped with blunderbusses. The blunderbuss is particularly effective at blasting away an enemy who suddenly jumps out from the pine-trees while you're travelling at full pelt on your skis. It also has two other important uses: firstly, the loud bang will signal the danger to any other Mountaineers in the vicinity; and, secondly, a properly-coordinated volley of blunderbusses can bring down an avalanche onto the heads of enemies hiding in the rocky passes. For all these reasons, Dwarf Mountaineers fulfil a valuable function guarding the mountain passes on the frontiers of the Dwarf realms and guiding Dwarf (and sometimes human ) armies and prospectors through the mountains in winter when the passes are difficult to navigate. Occasionally, mountaineers are employed to strike out on their own in order to gather information on potential hazards, troop movements, and other activities in a region. Although they prefer snow-covered slopes, such is the Mountaineers' skiing skill that they can ski on grassy slopes if need be, as well as move downwards on steep or even wooded slopes, easily swerving around trees and obstacles. Mountaineers positioned on the crest of a hill can make a ski charge downslope into hand-to-hand combat, and also discharge their blunderbusses while doing so, since they are really only standing still and letting the skis do all the work carrying them into combat. However, what makes enemies of the Dwarfs roaming through the high peaks listen in apprehension is the dreaded Mountaineer war cry known as the Yodel of Doom. This is heard shortly before the Mountaineers ski-charge down onto their enemies. Many foes have fled in terror from the sound, tumbling down the snowy slopes in panic before a frenzied pack of yodelling Dwarf Mountaineers. Alternatively, some Mountaineer units use long alpenhorns as musical instruments, but their effects are no less potent. Wargear Mountaineer regiments are formed by 5-10 Dwarfs armed with hand weapons and blunderbusses (except in the case of Norse Dwarfs, who only use crossbows ), one of which can carry an alpenhorn. Miniatures Dwarf Mountaineers 3rd Edition miniatures.jpg|3rd Edition. Gallery Dwarf Mountaineer 1 3rd Edition Wayne England illustration.jpg|Dwarf Mountaineer, by Wayne England. Dwarf Mountaineer 2 3rd Edition Wayne England illustration.jpg|Dwarf Mountaineer with ski sticks, by Wayne England. Dwarf Mountaineer 4 3rd Edition Wayne England illustration.jpg|Dwarf Mountaineer on snowshoes, armed with a blunderbuss, by Wayne England. Dwarf Mountaineer 5 3rd Edition Wayne England illustration.jpg|Dwarf Mountaineers survey the mountain passes, by Wayne England. Sources * : White Dwarf #116 (UK Edition) ** : pg. 5 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Stone and Steel ** : pg. 86 es:Montañeros Enanos Category:Dwarf Careers Category:Dwarf Military Category:Mountains Category:M